As a conventional example, PTL 1 discloses the following technique. That is, an object of the technique is to provide an organic electroluminescence element improved in luminous efficiency “in such a way that organic molecules constituting a light-emitting layer are orientated parallel to the light-emitting surface”, and an organic electroluminescence element obtained by sandwiching a light-emitting layer composed of an organic compound between an anode electrode layer and a cathode electrode layer is provided in which the light-emitting layer is formed by a dry process in vacuum, and the organic compound molecules constituting the light-emitting layer are orientated parallel to the planar direction of the light-emitting layer.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses the following technique. Specifically, an object of the technique is to reduce or eliminate the generation of various defective modes in order to improve the reliability (longer lifetime), which is an issue for organic light-emitting elements, and an organic thin-film EL device is provided which is characterized in that “organic molecules constituting a light-emitting layer are orientated vertical to the light-emitting surface”, in other words, organic compound molecules are orientated in accordance with a direction in which current flows.
In addition, NPTL 1 discloses the following technique. Specifically, an object of the technique is to improve an organic light-emitting element in luminous efficiency, and an organic thin-film EL device is provided which is characterized in that the energy of surface plasmon polariton is converted into visible light by forming a two-dimensional nanostructure on a metal electrode adjacent to “a light-emitting layer subjected to no particular orientational control”.
In addition, PTL 3 discloses the following technique. Specifically, an object of the technique is to extract light from a light-emitting layer to the outside with high efficiency, and an organic thin-film EL device is provided which is characterized in that a light-emitting element configured so that an organic material layer including at least one light-emitting layer composed of an organic EL material is placed between a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer to extract light emitted from the organic material layer to the electrode layer side with at least any one of the first electrode layer and the second electrode layer, further includes a metal microparticle layer of metal microparticles dispersed in a dielectric, and the light propagates through the metal microparticle layer to cause the metal microparticles in the metal microparticle layer to excite plasmon resonance.